lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Surdenfane
'''Surdenfane '''is the capital of the Vale of Mallister, and is the largest city in the Vale in terms of population. Surdenfane is the home of the palace of Mallister which is the home of House Mallister the ruling house of the entire Vale, and the palace is visited by anyone in the Vale that wishes for anything of House Mallister. Surdenfane was the first city founded in the Vale of Mallister and the current location of the palace of Mallister was the spot that the first members of House Mallister would make their home. Over time as the members of House Mallister grew powerful they turned Surdenfane into their own personal paradise where crime, poverty, and death were basically unheard of. This was accomplished through the brutal repression of criminals in the town of whom came to reside in the far more nefarious Vurdenfane west of Surdenfane, and the rivalry between these two towns has become legendary because of this fact. Surdenfane would become a member of the Kingdom of Lucerne following the alliance between House Mallister, and House Lovie, and under this agreement nothing has changed, but the coming changes may change the foundations of the entire Vale alongside Surdenfane. History Early History Surdenfane was the first city founded in the Vale of Mallister and the current location of the palace of Mallister was the spot that the first members of House Mallister would make their home. Over time as the members of House Mallister grew powerful they turned Surdenfane into their own personal paradise where crime, poverty, and death were basically unheard of. This was accomplished through the brutal repression of criminals in the town of whom came to reside in the far more nefarious Vurdenfane west of Surdenfane, and the rivalry between these two towns has become legendary because of this fact. Kingdom Of Lucerne Main Article : Kingdom Of Lucerne Surdenfane would become a member of the Kingdom of Lucerne following the alliance between House Mallister, and House Lovie, and under this agreement nothing has changed, but the coming changes may change the foundations of the entire Vale alongside Surdenfane. Houses House Mallister See Also : House Mallister House Mallister is a large Gothic House that makes its home within the fortress realm of the Vale of Mallister, and they are a special house with larger powers then most under the Kingdom Of Lucerne. House Mallister remained seperate from the conflicts that rages across the Riverlands and only recently have they entered the world of politics and even this only relunctantly. House Mallister started as all Gothic Houses did when they fled the coming of the Andals and they found themselves lost in the swamps north of the growing Riverlands. Becoming lost led House Mallister to travel the western path southward which led them into the less known parts of the Riverlands, and eventually led them into a massive valley, which they named the Vale of Mallister. For generations they grew inside the Vale, and gained a powerful following which they did not use to end any of the conflicts that raged nearly constantly amongst the Houses in the Riverlands. Eventually the rule of Harren led House Mallister to joining the growing conflict in the Riverlands, and their involvement helped to tip the balance of power in the region. This also led to their lands becoming the source of great mystery as since noone has seen it they have no idea what it would be like or what your doing. Over time as the members of House Mallister grew powerful they turned Surdenfane into their own personal paradise where crime, poverty, and death were basically unheard of. This was accomplished through the brutal repression of criminals in the town of whom came to reside in the far more nefarious Vurdenfane west of Surdenfane, and the rivalry between these two towns has become legendary because of this fact. Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:City Category:Settlement in the Vale of Mallister